


Таинственный гость

by WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021 (Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski)



Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: тексты G — T [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski/pseuds/WTF%20Tomek%20Wilmowski%202021
Summary: К семье Карских пришел очень загадочный гость, у которого есть дело, касающееся будущего Томека. И, как выяснилось, не только Томека...
Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: тексты G — T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134362
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Таинственный гость

— Ты опять, — обвиняюще сказала Ирена, едва открыв дверь.  
— Да я задержался всего-то на полчаса, не больше, — вяло попробовал возмутиться Томек. Кузина фыркнула и внимательно оглядела его с ног до головы.  
— Все спокойно, — вздохнул Томек. — Честное слово, ничего не случилось. Просто я решил прогуляться после английского… — Тот _случай_ произошел уже две недели назад, сколько можно припоминать?  
— Ну хоть на этот раз ничего… — пробормотала Ирена под нос. Морщинка на ее лбу разгладилась, но взгляд оставался беспокойным — и Томек встревожился сам.  
С ним действительно не произошло ничего, заслуживающего внимания, он не соврал. Врать Ирене вообще было бесполезно: ложь она чуяла не хуже, чем голодная собака — еду. А еще — никогда не нервничала по пустякам.  
Значит, что-то случилось с ней. Или с младшими? Или с тетей и дядей?  
— Ир, в чем дело? — спросил Томек, прислушиваясь к царившей в квартире тишине — непривычной, какой-то нехорошей. — Тетя очень сильно рассердилась?  
Так уж было заведено в семье Карских — тетя Янина строго следила за тем, когда дети возвращались домой, и опоздавших ждала суровая головомойка. Внушений, правда, хватало ненадолго…  
— Она не сердится. Она еще даже не знает, что ты опоздал, — Ирена дернула плечом и, понизив голос, произнесла: — У нас гость.  
— Гость? — переспросил Томек, не понимая, почему это заслуживает такой реакции.  
— Очень необычный. Он выглядит так, словно приехал прямиком из джунглей. От него даже пахнет как-то... Почти как в лесу. И ещё... — Ирена заколебалась. — Не знаю, братец, но чем-то он отличается от всех, кого мы видели, не могу даже сказать, чем.  
— И что тетя? — заинтересовался Томек. Гости в доме бывали не раз, но никого из них он не мог бы назвать необычным — наоборот, казалось, что Карские общаются только с самыми что ни на есть обычнейшими людьми…  
— Я не слышала, что он сказал, но мама побледнела как полотно, позвала папу, они втроем закрылись в зале и уже часа два, наверное, там сидят.  
— А где Збышек и Витек?  
— В комнате, уроки делают.  
Томек споткнулся, схватился за вешалку, чтобы не упасть, и неверяще глянул на Ирену. Что-что он сейчас услышал? Ладно, тихоня Витек, самый спокойный и чаще других слушавшийся старших, но чтобы Збышек, любопытный как сорока, не попытался подслушать разговор с необычным гостем? Да его розгами от замочной скважины не отогнали бы!..  
— Вот именно! — правильно истолковав его взгляд, прошипела Ирена.  
Странно, очень странно.  
Почти так же странно, как те _случаи_ , что иногда происходили с ними.  
Стараясь ступать как можно тише, они проскользнули в столовую и замерли возле закрытой двери в зал. «Можно?» — одними губам шепнул Томек. Ирена кивнула.  
Опустившись на колени, Томек прильнул к замочной скважине.  
Карские — бледные, не то напуганные, не то потрясенные какой-то новостью — сидели лицом к двери. Тетя Янина вцепилась в руку дяди Антония, тот хмурился, иногда качая головой. Плотно сжатые губы говорили о том, что он чем-то недоволен и обеспокоен, лучше всяких слов.  
Их собеседник сидел напротив, вполоброта к двери. Томек так и впился в него взглядом.  
С того самого момента, как Ирена сказала про этого необычного гостя, его не покидала отчаянная, совершенно безумная мысль, которую он старался выкинуть из головы — и никак не мог.  
Но ведь это не может быть правдой, он точно знает. Царские жандармы не позволят пересечь границу. Нет никакого шанса, что этот человек — его отец.  
— Подглядываете? — недовольно спросили за спиной. — Мама рассердится, если узнает, и попадет нам всем.  
— Витек! — шикнула Ирена. — А ну ступай к себе немедленно!  
— А почему вы подглядываете? — не уступал младший. — Там что-то интересное, да?  
Томек развернулся, поднимаясь с колен, и Витек, видимо, испуганный выражением его лица, метнулся обратно в комнату. Дверь громко хлопнула, закрываясь…  
Очень громко.  
Ирена едва успела ухватить Томека за руку, оттаскивая от входа в зал — уже через пару секунд в дверях появился дядя Антоний.  
— А, Томек, — вздохнув, он потер лоб. — Ну, раз ты уже пришел… зайди к нам. Ирена, ступай к братьям.  
Томек на враз ставших деревянными ногах прошел в зал и нерешительно пробормотал «Добрый день».  
— Наш воспитанник, Томек Вильмовский, — без малейшего энтузиазма в голосе произнес дядя.  
Гость — высокий загорелый мужчина — приблизился и крепко пожал Томеку руку.  
— Рад познакомиться с тобой, — сказал он. — Я близкий друг твоего отца, Ян Смуга. Андрей много рассказывал про тебя... но я смотрю, ты с тех пор сильно вырос.  
— Друг папы? — выдавил Томек, чувствуя, как горло перехватывает от волнения. — А он?..  
— А он сейчас в Германии. Уверяю тебя, Андрей очень хотел бы приехать сам... но это невозможно.  
— Я знаю, — Томек опустил взгляд. — Его арестуют царские жандармы...  
— Да, все так, — после недолгого молчания сказал Смуга. — Поэтому он попросил меня приехать и поговорить с твоими дядей и тетей — и с тобой, конечно же...  
— О чем?  
— О твоём дальнейшем образовании.  
— Но... — Томек нахмурился. — Если вы про уроки английского, то я всегда посещаю их и очень стараюсь! Вы можете проверить мои знания прямо сейчас...  
— Нет, я говорю о другом... хотя, английский имеет к этому отношение. Тебе скоро одиннадцать, Томек, и следующей осенью ты пойдешь в другую школу...  
— Почему? — удивился он. Смуга прищурился.  
— Разве дядя и тетя никогда не говорили?..  
— В этом нет необходимости! — нервно заламывая руки, воскликнула тетя Янина. — Я ведь уже сказала вам, Томек — совершенно обычный мальчик!  
— Это так? — Смуга внимательно посмотрел на него. Томеку показалось, что в светлых глазах промелькнул ироничный огонек.  
— Да? — неуверенно ответил он. — Я хорошо учусь... не по всем предметам, правда, но по большинству. У меня есть лучший друг, Юрек. Мы часто гуляем вместе. И я очень люблю бывать в парке Лазенки и кормить там лебедей... Это же вполне обычно для мальчишек моего возраста?..  
— Я не об этом говорил, — качнул головой Смуга. — Хотя несомненно рад, что твоя жизнь протекает вполне благополучно. Томек... с тобой когда-нибудь происходили вещи, которые не поддавались объяснению? Что-нибудь выходящее за привычные рамки, что-нибудь небывалое, странное?  
Томека бросило в жар.  
Странное? Как… те случаи?..  
В шесть лет он случайно столкнул со стола вазу. Она разбилась, совершенно точно разбилась, он сам видел, как один из осколков отлетел к шкафу, и успел перепугаться — тетя очень любила эту вазу, а расстраивать ее Томек совсем не хотел. Но когда, привлеченная шумом, тетя заглянула в комнату, ваза лежала на ковре целехонькая.  
Дядя тогда долго его расспрашивал, а потом, пожав плечами, успокаивал необычайно взволнованную тетю: «Ничего не случилось, Янина. Да, упала, и очень повезло, что не разбилась, удачно, правда? Бывает же и такое. А звон — ну показалось, может, у соседей тоже что-то упало. Успокойся, ничего странного не произошло…»  
Томек, на все расспросы твердивший, что ваза не разбивалась, сам уже был готов поверить, что ему тоже показалось.  
Но в комнате была Ирена. И она тоже видела, как ваза разлетелась на осколки — а потом, как по волшебству, оказалась целой. И тоже не стала говорить об этом, не желая еще больше волновать взрослых.  
Это был первый случай, который они скрыли, — но далеко не последний. Испорченные вещи, которые становились чистыми и целыми. Неприятности, которые случались с обидчиками. И тот раз, когда Витек забрался на крышу старого сарая, а под ним сломалась прогнившая доска… Они, все трое, перепуганные до слез, нашли его среди битого стекла и деревянных обломков, один из которых торчал заостренным концом вверх совсем рядом с Витеком — абсолютно невредимым, только очень-очень грязным…  
— С ним не случалось ничего странного! — отчаянный возглас тети Янины вырвал его из воспоминаний. — Я же вам говорю!..  
Смуга не обращал на нее ни малейшего внимания. Он смотрел только на Томека и улыбался — едва заметно, одними лишь уголками рта.  
— Откуда вы знаете? — выдохнул Томек.  
Ахнув, тетя Янина осела в кресло. Дядя Антоний потрясенно уставился на него. А Смуга, спокойно кивнув, пояснил:  
— Дело в том, что такие странности происходят не только с тобой, Томек, но и со множеством детей по всему миру. Они случались и со мной, и с твоими родителями… с каждым юным волшебником.  
— С кем? — воскликнул Томек.  
— С волшебниками.  
— Это что, шутка? — Томек, совсем сбитый с толку, оглянулся на тетю и дядю. Но их побледневшие лица ясно говорили: им отнюдь не до веселья.  
— Нет, это правда. Волшебники существуют. Но тщательно скрываются — и потому магглы не знают про них.  
— Магглы?  
— Так называют людей, не владеющим магическим даром.  
Томек раскрыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, — и закрыл, не в силах подобрать слов. В голове царила звенящая пустота.  
— Агнета говорила «нечары»…  
Если бы не воцарившаяся в комнате тишина — он бы и не услышал.

Тетя сидела, прижав руку к губам, и смотрела будто бы сквозь них. Дядя Антоний, хмуро поглядывая на Смугу, положил ладонь ей на плечо, желая успокоить. И только в этот момент Томек отчетливо понял: то, что услышал — правда.  
— Верно, — кивнул в ответ на ее слова Смуга. — В Польше, как и в России, и в некоторых других ближних странах говорят именно так. Я долго жил в Англии и привык к их терминам, прошу прощения… Так вот, Томек. Все те странные случаи — проявления магии, которой ты обладаешь. Когда ребенок отчаянно хочет что-то изменить, но не может этого сделать в силу возраста или других причин, его магия выплескивается, воплощая это желание в жизнь…  
— Почему ты все скрывал? — сердито произнес дядя Антоний.  
— Я вазу разбил… тогда, в первый раз… — Томек даже немного удивился тому, что смог хоть что-то сказать, пускай даже голос показался каким-то неживым. — Тетя бы расстроилась… Так и пошло.  
Тетя Янина всхлипнула.  
— Совсем как Агнета… — По ее щекам покатились слезы. — Она ведь тоже не хотела говорить… про пятно на мамином платье… папа еще и отругал бы…  
— Янина! Янина, успокойся… — Дядя Антоний засуетился, вытащил носовой платок.  
— Нет, ничего… Я просто… вспомнила… — Тетя Янина, в последний раз всхлипнув, вытерла слезы. — Томек… я не хотела рассказывать тебе… о волшебниках. Думала, так будет лучше. И ты рос… то есть, мне казалось, что ты рос обыкновенным. А раз так, то зачем…  
— Я понимаю, тетя, — сказал Томек. — И нисколько на вас не сержусь. Мы ведь тоже не говорили вам всей правды.  
— Мы? — Смуга резко подался вперед, и Томек даже слегка вздрогнул. — Кто-то знает о том, что с тобой происходило?  
— Да, — растерянно кивнул он. — Ирка знает. Она… — и в эту секунду, осознав, что именно за мысль все это время словно бы царапала его изнутри, Томек воскликнул: — Так что, Ирка тоже… волшебница?  
— А причем здесь Ирена? — нахмурился дядя Антоний.  
— С ней тоже происходили странные случаи. Она мне рассказывала… потому что видела, что ваза все-таки разбилась, а потом стала целой… знала, что со мной тоже случается всякое…  
— И тоже не хотела никого волновать? — мягко закончил Смуга.  
— Да…  
— Не может быть. — Дядя Антоний замотал головой, а потом вскочил и зашагал к двери. — Ире!.. — осекшись, он замер на прямо на пороге.  
Подслушивала и не успела спрятаться, понял Томек.  
— Прошу прощения, — Смуга, в мгновение ока оказавшийся у входа в зал, оттеснил дядю. — Вы, видимо, и есть Ирена Карская? Прошу, проходите.  
Ирка, пряча взгляд, встала рядом с Томеком.  
— Вы действительно подслушивали наш разговор? Обещаю, вас не накажут, только скажите правду.  
Ирена кивнула.  
— Господин Карский, ваша дочь совершенно точно является волшебницей.  
— Потому что подслушивала? — недоуменно спросил дядя. — Да они все любопытные, даже странно, что только она была за дверью, а не втроем…  
— Ничего странного, — Смуга покачал головой. — Дело в том, что я, хоть и не имею своих детей, но неплохо представляю их нрав. И потому, еще в самом начале нашего разговора, незаметно для всех наложил на дверь заклинание. Волшебники часто прибегают к нему, когда не хотят, чтобы магглы обращали внимание на некоторые предметы или явления. Ваши братья, надо думать, сейчас в своей комнате? — Ирена кивнула. — Вот видите. Любопытные дети совсем не заинтересовались незнакомцем, который внезапно заявился к ним домой, — потому что им кажется, что он уже не раз бывал в гостях, что нет в нем ничего интересного… Кажется всем — кроме нее. И, таким образом, в обсуждение будущего Томека стоит включить также и будущее Ирены… Вы ровесники, насколько я помню?  
— Я старше, — привычно возразила Ирка. Томек едва не закатил глаза.  
— Всего-то на три месяца…  
— В одиннадцать лет волшебники поступают в школу, где их учат колдовать — не от случая к случаю, в порыве чувств, а осознанно. Так же, как вас когда-то учили писать и считать…  
— Разве это обязательно? — перебил его дядя. — А если мы не хотим, чтобы Ира училась колдовать?  
— Госпожа Карская? — Тетя Янина подняла взгляд. — Вы, наверное, присутствовали при разговоре родителей с представителем школы, который принес Агнете письмо?  
— Да, — тихо сказала она. — Я помню… нечары могут заметить странности. А этого нельзя допускать… нельзя, чтобы все узнали о волшебниках.  
— Кроме того, магия, которую пытаются сдержать, способна навредить своему обладателю. Она словно бы… перерождается, становясь темной, стремящейся к разрушению… К сожалению, такие случаи происходят до сих пор, как бы тщательно мы ни пытались отслеживать магглорожденных. Дети волшебников могут учиться дома, у родителей… но для Ирены такой возможности нет. Как ее не было и для вашей сестры.  
— Но я не хочу… — Тетя Янина прикрыла на миг глаза. — Поймите, из-за магии я уже потеряла сестру…  
— Из-за магии? — вскинулся Томек. — Разве мама не умерла от болезни?..  
Тетя покачала головой.  
— Мне сказали, ей попалась какая-то проклятая вещь… и она не смогла с этим проклятием справиться. Все произошло дома, помочь было некому…  
— Но я бы запомнил!..  
— Необязательно, — подал голос Смуга. — Так бывало не раз, и с волшебниками, и с магглами… Мы неосознанно стремимся выбросить из головы то, что слишком сильно напугало или расстроило нас — так сильно стремимся, что все забываем. Вероятно, это произошло с тобой — и, предположу, поэтому не помнишь волшебство, с которым должен был сталкиваться, живя с мамой, — он перевел взгляд с Томека на тетю Янину. — Госпожа Карская, я понимаю ваши чувства. Но, боюсь, вам придется смириться. Томек и Ирена будут обучаться магии. Вопрос лишь в том, в какой школе.  
— А сколько их? — Ирена с интересом глянула на него.  
— Много. Но не в каждой стране есть своя школа. В Польше, например, нет, и уже очень давно. Андрей и Агнета были вынуждены учиться в русской школе, и То…  
— Я не хочу! — выпалил Томек, не сумев сдержаться. Ирена ткнула его локтем в бок, призывая помолчать, но Смуга только усмехнулся.  
— Патриот, как и отец, да?.. — и продолжил: — Томека с Иреной зачислят в ту же школу. Если, конечно, не подать прошение в другую.  
— А это возможно?  
— Да, хотя прибегают к этому праву не так уж часто. И, по понятным причинам, только волшебники. Потому я и приехал, — обратился Смуга к Томеку. — Андрей хочет, чтобы ты жил с ним. Он уже не беглец без денег и без крыши над головой, который был вынужден оставить вас с Агнетой. И, конечно же, он хочет, чтобы ты учился поближе к нему — в английской школе. Вопрос только — чего хочешь ты?  
Томек онемел.  
Час назад он и мечтать не мог, что возможность встретиться с отцом станет настолько реальной. А теперь… теперь ему предлагают не просто встретиться, а жить с ним! Видеть каждый день, говорить… обрести настоящую семью…  
Томек почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, и яростно закивал.  
— Да! Да, я хочу жить с папой! Тетя Янина, дядя, — он повернулся к ним, едва ли не задыхаясь от волнения, — мне было хорошо у вас, вы так заботились… Я не хочу обидеть вас! Но это же…  
— Ты можешь не продолжать, Томек, — покачал головой дядя Антоний. — У нас и в мыслях не было насильно разлучать тебя с отцом. И если ты захочешь вернуться — на время или навсегда — то мы с радостью примем тебя.  
— На оформление всех бумаг потребуется немало времени, — сказал Смуга. — Но это я беру на себя. Однако же, есть еще одна причина, по которой Андрей не желал видеть сына в стенах русской школы. Томека это более не касается — но, боюсь, коснется Ирены.  
— Что за причина? — встревожилась тетя Янина.  
— Хотя волшебники скрываются от магглов, наши миры не так уж сильно разделены, как может показаться. В первую очередь, это относится к вопросам политики. Польша подчинена России: это верно как для магглов, так и для магов. И, как среди первых есть недовольные этим положением, так и среди вторых.  
— Папа и мама?..  
— Да, Томек. Будучи волшебниками, они поддерживали магглов, которые боролись за свободу Польши. Как и многие другие колдуны. Но волшебному правительству это нравится не больше, чем маггловскому. Насколько нам известно, за молодыми польскими волшебниками — особенно магглорожденными — некоторые учителя… скажем так, внимательно присматривают. А когда узнают, что Ирена в родстве с Вильмовскими… надзор за ней будь довольно строг.  
— Но она не станет… — Тетя Янина всплеснула руками. — Ирена хорошая девочка, послушная, она не будет общаться с…  
— Сколько лет послушная девочка скрывала от вас проявления магии? — Тетя сразу же сникла. — Я не намерен убеждать вас, что Ирену ждут проблемы — возможно, все обойдется. Хочу лишь предупредить, что такой шанс, к сожалению, есть, и забывать о нем нельзя…  
— Вы предлагаете мне выбрать ту же школу, где будет учиться Томек? — спросила вдруг Ирена.  
— Я мог бы подать прошение и о твоем зачислении, — медленно кивнул Смуга. — Полагаю, это немного сложнее… но решаемо. Однако, окончательный ответ за твоими родителями.  
— Ирена не знает английского, — сказал дядя Антоний.  
— Время еще есть. При должном усердии и помощи Томека, — тот закивал, — за полгода она, думаю, научится как минимум азам, — Ирена возмущенно вскинулась, всем видом говоря, что способна на большее. — Сын моих знакомых отлично знает английский и займется ее обучением, вам об этом беспокоиться не следует.  
— Мы еще ничего не решили, — отрезал дядя Антоний.  
— Ему все равно предстоит заниматься с Томеком, — пожал плечами Смуга. — Мы рассчитывали, что он расскажет об устройстве магического мира, истории и других науках, чтобы мальчик смог лучше представлять мир, в котором будет жить. Не думаю, что уроки английского вдобавок к этому сильно обременят Геллерта. И, даже если Ирена отправится в русскую школу, подумайте о том, что она будет под присмотром волшебника — который, если что-то случится, сможет справиться с магическим выбросом.  
Он поднялся из кресла и вздохнул.  
— Боюсь, мне уже пора. Но завтра я приду снова, чтобы познакомить Томека с его новым наставником. — Дядя Антоний кивнул и пожал на прощание руку. — Проводишь меня, Томек.  
— Конечно!  
— Я тоже, — отрезала Ирена, бросив короткий взгляд на родителей.

— Я рад был познакомиться с тобой, Томек, — сказал Смуга уже у самого порога. — С вами обоими. Полагаю, все то, что вы узнали, вызывает немало вопросов. Завтра мы с Геллертом постараемся ответить на все.  
— Он что, уже приехал? — удивилась Ирена. — Вы были так уверены, что Томек окажется волшебником и мама с папой разрешат ему уехать?  
— Я очень на это надеялся, — хитро улыбнулся Смуга. — А Геллерт… как выразились его родители, он все равно болтается без дела от одного родственника к другому, так пусть попробует заняться чем-то толковым, а то опять ввяжется в какую-нибудь авантюру. Да и сам он был не против сменить обстановку. Что же… До свидания! Постарайтесь хорошенько отдохнуть — завтра у вас начинается новая жизнь.


End file.
